Naruto: Tremor Ninja
by EveryonesWatchingU
Summary: Naruto is running away from the village to start a new life, when as always, things take a turn for the worse. Naruto runs into trouble and gets temporaly sent to Nevada, where he is eaten by a Graboid. First story I've wrote.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Tremors.

This is my first story, and I'm kinda nervous about it being put up. The style I'm writing in is the same one they use to write plays. After I discovered it, I found it was so much easier to figure out who was saying what, so sorry if you don't like it that much. Ah, well... On with the show!

The Tremor Ninja

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 1

Welcome to Earth

[][][][][][][][][][][]

A small boy about the age of seven is running through the woods, far away from the village that he so hated. This boy has blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyubi. Today he had made a decision: To run away from his living nightmare and never look back. Every day Naruto had been mistreated, and he figures, that he's better off on his own outside of the village than on the inside. Naruto keeps running, knowing it would at least be three days before anyone noticed he was gone, and is suddenly cut off by a group of rogue nin. There were four of them; and the one that appeared to have been the leader was standing in the front. The leader was thinner than the rest of the men that were big and bulky, and had long, blond hair that was stained with dirt.

Leader: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Naruto went to step back, but one of the men had went around him and stood behind him, and Naruto ended up bumping into him.

Leader: Ah-ah, no running away now. I bet you came from the Leaf Village, huh? It's the only place close to here. You don't look important, so I guess the only thing to do would be to kill you and send you back in a body bag. I never liked that village.

Naruto began to shake in fear as the man took out a kunai and began to walk closer to him.

Leader: Hmm, it would be a waste to just gut you with a kunai. I've been working on a new jutsu, and you're the perfect test dummy. Tie him up.

The man behind Naruto grabbed him, and Naruto struggled the entire time as he was tied up. The man dropped him on the ground and Naruto landed on his side with a loud thud. The men backed up as the leader got ready.

Leader: You'll love this, the jutsu is supposed to send your insides to another dimension while the rest of you stays here. You'll be all hollow inside.

Naruto let his tears silently fall from his eyes, knowing that if he begged for his life that it would only make them laugh, just like the villagers. The man quickly went through the hand-signs, and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut just as the man finished the jutsu. A ball of light flew at Naruto and he vanished, leaving behind the cursing leader as he realized he put too much chakra behind the jutsu.

X_X_X_

Nevada

_X_X_X

Naruto suddenly found himself in the middle of a wasteland, in the very hot sun. Naruto turned his head as best he could, to look around. He was alone, but he spotted some sharp rocks that looked like they could tear through the ropes if he rubbed against them. With no way to walk, Naruto began to wiggle his way towards the rocks, never noticing the hill of dirt that seemed to move towards him. He was almost to the rocks, when the ground beneath him disappeared, and in its place was a great maw that he fell into. Naruto screamed as he was swallowed whole, ending up in the creatures belly. He squirmed, but with the binds still on and now in a confined space, he was hopelessly trapped. Naruto got sleepy, and thinking that you must go to sleep to die, he succumbed to sleep, praying that he at least would make it to heaven. As his eyelids closed, he never noticed the red chakra that came out of him, nor did he notice the thin membrane that came to wrap around him.

***TimeSkip***

/Twelve Hours Later\

Naruto began to stir within the dark, fleshy chamber he was in, something else stirring next to him as well. Air, he needed air. Naruto snapped the binds off of his hands and feet, and then began to tear out of his confinement, as did whatever else was next to him. Eventually he tore away at the final wall, and he stepped through the hole, and outside of the creature that had swallowed him. Naruto took an appreciative gulp of air, and looked around at his surroundings.

Naruto: Weird, why is everything blue? My eyes must be messin' up from being in the dark for so long...

Naruto cringed as he heard an awful noise, an awful noise that was miles away. But Naruto heard it as if it was right next to his ear.

Naruto: Gah! What is that awful noise?!

Naruto felt something nudge his side, and looked to see a two-legged creature that was as big as he was. The creatures face was hard shell, and the shape was almost like a bird's head. The creature was actually grey with a splotch of red on the underbelly, but to Naruto, it was a glowing orange and red color.

Naruto: Oh, cool! I love the color orange!

Naruto rubbed its face, not once fearing the creature, as it happily allowed him to do so. Naruto looked around, and noticed some small, orange glowing dots in the distance.

Naruto: Hey, that might be a town over there. Maybe the people there can tell me where I am- huh?

Naruto had been scratching his left arm, and when he looked down at it, he had noticed the only other color he could see. White. There was an intricate symbol that covered the back of his arm and the back of his hand.

Naruto: Huh, I don't remember getting a tattoo...

Naruto shook out of his musings, before walking to the glowing dots, the little creatures following close behind him. Hours later, and Naruto was seriously wondering how far out those dots were exactly, when he finally came to the source. There were strange looking machines that were glowing, and for some strange reason, Naruto had to fight off the irge to go and bite them. The creatures, however, didn't resist, and began to merrily chomp away at them. Naruto felt tense and alert as he heard shouts from inside the buildings. People ran outside, they were glowing, but the things they were holding were a darker shade of blue. They held up the strangely shaped things near their face or stretched out, and they were aiming them towards the little creatures. A loud sound came next, and had Naruto falling on the ground, writhing in pain from the sound, he was brought out of his pain by the pain of the other creatures. Whatever those objects were, they had hurt the creatures, and they were oozing out glowing orange liquid, as their bodies started turning blue and stopped moving. Rage suddenly filled Naruto, and even though he didn't know where it came from, he willingly gave into it.

#$#$#$#$#$ Martin Foid $#$#$#$#$#

Martin Foid, a twenty-one-year-old with brown eyes and equally brown hair, stood there watching the young boy they had just saved, slowly stand up. The boy had blond hair, and odd, light grey skin. Martin thought the kid was lucky, where were his parents? What kind of child would go near Shriekers? Then the kid stared right at Martin, and they all jumped back a bit at the solid red eyes that glared at them. He opened his mouth, and two jaw pieces, much like those of the Graboid, jutted out the bottom of his mouth as he let out an inhuman scream. His mouth stretched beyond the normal bounds of a human, and the inside of his cheeks puffed up slightly, showing the small black spikes that lined them. Three tongues came out of his mouth, tongues that were exactly like the Graboid's. The boy, thing, ran right at them, ran so fast that he was already on one of them before they could point their guns at him. The thing had Boyd's face in its mouth, and tore it off, leaving behind the bloody, screaming skull of Martin's friend.

Naruto Uzumaki P.O.V.

I easily tore the face off of the closest man to me, and I did the same thing to the next one. Then I heard that loud sound again, and felt a stinging sensation in my side. I looked to see what looked like blue pellets that had bounced off of my skin and landed on the ground (remember he can only see heat) and looked up at the only person left, and tore off his face just like I did the others. The man screamed until he grew quiet and fell over. I couldn't help myself, and let out a loud shriek before getting on my hands and knees and eating on the fresh corpses. It wasn't long before more of the tiny creatures came to eat with me, but I didn't stop eating. I was vaguely aware of them spitting out babies, but I was too busy eating to notice. After I was sure there was nothing left to eat, I began to feel around on the ground for those strange weapons they had used. I ran my hands over them, studied everything I could from them, took them apart, and then I froze.

()()()()()()()()()

Normal P.O.V.

()()()()()()()()()

Naruto had stood there shocked, as realization dawned on him. He had just killed three people, and ate them. He fell to his knees and started to dry heave, the contents of his stomach refusing to come up. The shock had gotten to Naruto so bad, that he had actually passed out, going into a deep sleep that brought him to the inner-most reaches of his mind. In mere moments, Naruto found himself within the sewer that was his mind. He stood in front of a large cell, and behind the bars of the cell were two giant, red eyes looking right at him.

Kyubi: Hmhmhmm, look who paid me a visit! My jailor turned monster! Tell me, did his flesh taste as good as you made it look?

Naruto gagged a bit, before glaring back at the demon.

Naruto: You! Who are you?! Did you do this to me?!

Kyubi: I am the Kyubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox. And yes, I did help do that to you, but it was mostly the worm that mutated your structure.

Naruto: Kyubi?! But, you're dead! And, what do you mean the worm mutated me?! What exactly is going on?!

Kyubi: A well guarded secret. The Fourth could not kill me, so he simply sealed me away inside of you. What I mean by the worm mutating you? Hmmm, perhaps you should sit down, it will be a long explanation.

Naruto: I don't wanna sit in the water...

Kyubi: This is your mind, just think up a chair to sit in.

Naruto: Oh! Good idea!

Kyubi rolled his eyes as Naruto conjured up a chair fo him to sit in. Once Naruto was comfortably seated, his frown returned.

Naruto: Hey, why are you being so nice to me? What are you planning?

Kyubi: Helping you, will help me in the long-run. Don't think about it right now, or you'll miss the explanation.

Naruto: Fine.

Kyubi: Now, when that idiot ninja did that jutsu, he put too much chakra into it, and sent you to a different world, instead of just your organs like he had planned. Now from the amount of chakra he used, I'm guessing that we'll be here for three or four days before the jutsu wears off and we return to our world.

Naruto: Three to four days?! The village will be looking for me by then! There's no way I can escape!

Kyubi: Hush while I'm talking, or you'll end up missing something important.

Naruto: Yeah, yeah. Sorry.

Kyubi: Now, you were swallowed by something that was under the ground, and you and I were going to die, but I managed to cause some sort of reaction when I stimulated its insides with my chakra. I stopped the stimulation when I was sure you would be safe, and observed what was happening. I managed to see its life cycle through its DNA, and realized what was happening to you. These creatures, Tremor Worms, or Graboids by the locals, go through three stages of life. You were swallowed by stage one, a worm with the ability to hear the slightest of noise from miles away, and is able to feel the slightest vibration. These worms have spikes along their bodies that allow them to move at alarming speeds beneath the dirt. Each stage of these creatures are extremely intelligent, and are able to figure out how to solve a problem faster than most humans. After a certain amount of time has passed, it is time for them to give birth to the next stage: Heat Raptors, the locals call them Shriekers. Are you getting all of this?

Naruto: Tremor Worms, aka Graboids. Tunnel underground at extreme speeds using spikes and can hear and feel anything miles away. All stages highly intelligent, and stage two is Heat Raptor aka Shrieker.

Kyubi: Hm, I see the intelligence is not lost in your make-up. Now, to get Heat Raptors, a Tremor Worm will tunnel far away from any danger, and emerge above ground and lie there, groaning in pain. The reason why is because there are three eggs inside of each Tremor Worm, in each egg is a Heat Raptor. Heat Raptors cannot dig, so that is why the worm must tunnel away from danger, because they must be above ground for the Heat Raptors to survive and they must be in a safe place for the worm is now vulnerable. To give birth to the raptors means the worm will die, because the Heat Raptors tear their way out. Now, I know you see in full color now, but remember, we are in your mind, and it isn't the same as being in the real world. The reason why almost everything is blue is because you can only see heat, just like the Heat Raptors. The raptors cannot hear at all, so they track prey by body heat.

Naruto: Is that why the people were glowing orange and red?

Kyubi: Exactly. You should already know what a Heat Raptor looks like, after all, you hatched along side them.

Naruto: You mean those short, stubby things?

Kyubi: Yes.

Naruto: Well, why didn't they attack me?

Kyubi: Each creature has a chemical sensory that allows them to tell family from food. Though, there are times when that doesn't help.

Naruto: Um, care to elaborate?

Kyubi: Well, let's say that a Tremor Worm is tracking prey that is wearing a bell. It tracks the prey for days, and moments before it gets close enough to devour the prey, said prey takes off the bell and throws it onto a Heat Raptor. Thinking that the bell is still on the same prey, it devours the Heat Raptor by mistake before the chemicals reach it to tell the worm that its family, not food.

Naruto: Watch out for bells and other sound makers. Got it.

Kyubi: Now, when a Heat Raptor eats enough food, it will spit out a newborn.

Naruto: You mean they multiply by eating...

Kyubi: Exactly. Now, after so many hours, a raptor will climb up onto a high place and attach itself to a wall, before metamorphosing into a Flame Glider, or, um, A**-Blaster...

Naruto: Did you say what I think you just said?

Kyubi: Trust me, I didn't pick the name. Now, if you remember how a cicada does it, then you know exactly how they change.

Naruto: Oh, yeah! Me and some kid from the Aburame clan, um, Shino, would go out and look for husks!

Kyubi: Good, then you should be able to figure it out easily. They also only see heat, but, you inherited a different ability from them. You see, they glide through the air at very fast speeds with the wing-like fins on their bodies, but in order to do so, they must combine the chemicals in their bodies by shaking. Once the chemicals have been mixed properly, a highly flammable gas is made that ignites on contact with the air.

Naruto: And?

Kyubi: Well, they shoot the gas out of their... behinds.

Naruto: W-wait, so you mean to say that I... I FART FIRE?!

Kyubi: Well, yes. So if you feel the need to pass gas, you might not want to do it with pants on, or while you're out in public.

Naruto: This, this is awful! Why did you give me fart firing powers?!

Kyubi: I had nothing to do with how your DNA changed. All I did was make sure you stayed alive; the worm did the rest.

Naruto: Great, that's just great. It wasn't embarrassing enough to have normal farts, but now I have to bare the humility of farts that could start a house fire! Why does God hate me? There is no other explanation as to why this is happening! He hates me!

Kyubi: Now hush, God doesn't hate you, your just very unlucky.

Naruto: As if that made me feel any better.

Kyubi: Now if you'll let me finish. Flame Gliders will go into a type of coma when they eat a certain amount of food. After that they will fly to a safe place and lay an egg that will hatch into a Tremor Worm after one of two conditions are met. The first one is heat; if the eggs are brought to a high enough temperature they will hatch. The second is time; without heat the egg will hatch after three-hundred years have passed.

Naruto: And then the cycle starts all over again. These are very complexed creatures, but still, why did it have to be farts?

Kyubi: You should be happy to be alive.

Naruto: So I can die of embarrassment.

Kyubi: Forget the gas! You know how you took apart those weapons they used? You now have photo-graphic memory thanks to the new DNA, and I can access it any time I want. I need you to go inside the building and do the same thing to all the machinery in there.

Naruto: Why?

Kyubi: No time, just know that it will help you too!

Naruto blinked his eyes as he saw nothing but blue again. He was back in the real world once more. Naruto immediately got up and ran inside the building, busting through the door not bothering to open it. Naruto didn't even stop long enough for the splinters of the door to hit the floor before he was already taking apart the machinery. Hours later and Naruto had stopped taking apart the machines as he heard a noise five miles in the distant. Cars, though Naruto didn't know what they were, were coming in his direction. Naruto's instincts kicked in, and he ran outside. You see, Kyuubi overlooked one thing in Naruto's transformation: His chakra. Naruto's chakra had been a wind based chakra before, but now, it was wind, fire, AND earth based. Naruto jumped high into the air, and turned mid-air to dive straight into the earth using the wind chakra. Naruto shot through the earth as fast as a bullet using the earth based chakra to push him along.

In a matter of seconds, Naruto had come underneath one of the cars and shot straight up, the momentum causing the hummer to fly into the air doing three flips before it landed on its back. In the blink of an eye Naruto had plowed back into the ground before anyone could even see him. People started shouting as they scrambled from the toppled vehicle while the other cars drove and stopped next to a large rock before people started to climb out of it. They didn't have a chance. Naruto split the ground 'and' the large rock in half before dragging the people under the ground with both his hands and his tongues. Five people, one for each hand and tongue, were flailing around and shooting randomly, the dust that had been stirred up acting as a smoke screen, before they were dragged to their demise beneath the soil. The others had watched as the horror happened in front of them, and they quickly started running away. Naruto didn't care at the moment, as he continued to feed on his kill.

It wasn't long before he felt the presence of the Heat Raptors from before, and brought three of the bodies to the surface for them to feed. After the two bodies were devoured, Naruto went for the other people, who were a good two miles away by then. It took Naruto seconds before he gave them the same fate. Naruto finished eating the three people before he went back to the cars, and began to take them apart once he made sure that the Heat Raptors hadn't torn them up.

This went on for the next two days, and on the third, Naruto met a man named Burt Gummer, in the little town of Perfection. Naruto had learned that the best way to receive knowledge was to act like the people there and studied them using there machines. So, Naruto walked around with a blind-fold over his eyes and normal kid clothes (That he got from a house after the happy family left. He's not that cruel... yet.), and had came to this town. It might be his last day, so he quickly went about the town, asking about the strange machines, these guns, and that's how he met Burt Gummer. Burt had taken him to his home, while talking about war and all different kinds of guns and explosives. He also talked about this thing called, "government", that Naruto didn't understand. It wasn't long before he found himself in the man's basement that had wall to wall guns, and Naruto began to shiver in anticipation. Naruto had complained about being thirsty, and Burt went upstairs to grab him some water for him, but when he walked through the door he was knocked out cold. Naruto quickly took apart all of the guns in the room before putting them back together and placing them back in their correct places, and going and doing the same thing with the rest of his equipment. When he was sure he had seen everything he needed to, he placed Burt comfortably in his recliner, before leaving behind a note that Kyubi had help him write. Naruto didn't walk that far away, before he started to fade back into his world.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_ Konaha Forest Road _X_X_X_X_X_X_X

The first thing that happened was the smell of the forest filling his nose, and the sound of ninja hopping through the trees. Naruto quickly dove into the dirt, hiding himself from the people that were most likely looking for him. He heard them land around the hole he had made, and them speaking. When he heard them say they would look around in his hole, he shot himself five miles away through the dirt. Naruto kept going, until he was sure he was safe. Then, and only then, did he dare to dive into his mind. Kyuubi was there, waiting for him, and he easily made himself a chair and sat in it.

Kyubi: Ah, I'm glad you're here. I've noticed a few new things about you while you were away.

Naruto: Oh, please don't tell me I burp fire too...

Kyubi: I can't believe you're still stuck on that. No, you don't burp fire. You're chakra has taken on two new natures.

Naruto: Huh?

Kyubi: Each person's chakra has its own elemental nature. Yours was wind, but now its wind, earth, and fire. I felt you use the wind chakra to propel you through the air, while you use the earth chakra to dig through the earth, and the fire chakra has been just sitting inside of you.

Naruto: Wow, just think of the jutsu I could learn! This is awesome!

Kyubi: Yes, and that brings me to the next thing: The seal on your arm. I studied it for a long time, until I realized it's a summoning pact.

Naruto: A summoning pact? You mean for those creatures that morphed me?

Kyubi: Yes, and all you have to do to activate the summon is to swipe blood over the seal.

Naruto: Cool! If some one was bothering me, I just bring out one of those worms to eat 'em!

Kyubi: Right, now on to other matters. We're back to our origenal world, and already we are being tracked. I need you to make it to Iwa.

Naruto: I don't know where Iwa is! Why do we even need to go there?

Kyubi: Those people covet bloodline limits, hate Konaha with a passion, and are experts with earth jutsu. I have a plan that will get you registered into the village, and I can guide you there. Now go, and don't get caught!

Naruto opened his red eyes and began to shoot himself through the ground in the direction Kyubi told him to.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, I got reviews, and that made me type an entire chapter. I wasn't even expecting to get any, so thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tremors, this story is simply for amusement.

[][][][][][][][]

Chapter 2

The Iwa Plan

[][][][][][][][]

It had taken Naruto a week to get to Iwa, and Naruto was under the earth, just outside of the village. Kyubi had went

through the plan with Naruto, step-by-step, until Naruto had got it memorized. Naruto waited until he heard ninja on

patrol, and then went after them. The plan was that Naruto was to get them to chase him to a place where he had seen a

group of rogue nin at. Then, once he was sure that they were watching, he would dispatch the rogue nin right in front of

them. Naruto prayed that this worked, and that he wasn't killed. Naruto dug closer to the surface as he got closer to the

patrol ninja, and when they saw a huge lump of dirt zoom passed them on the ground, they went after him. Naruto dug

deeper back into the dirt, and shot himself right beneath the rogue nin camp. He stayed still, until he heard the foot-steps

of the patrol come close enough to the camp, and then he went into action.

Naruto dug right under one of the nin, and in the blink of an eye he vanished with a scream beneath the soil, where

Naruto quickly silenced him by tearing out his throat. One of the rogues used an earth jutsu, splitting the earth in two, but

Naruto had already shot himself in another direction, leaving only the corpse of their friend for them to see. They were

shouting and yelling, and that's when Naruto used his tongues to burst through the earth and grab another rogue. Naruto's

tongues wrapped tightly around her legs and bit down, causing her to scream and fight back. She used a kunai to try and

cut his tongues off, but their flesh was too thick to cause damage, and she was dragged underground before the others

could get to her. Naruto killed her too, before leaving her corpse behind to dodge another earth jutsu. By now the three

remaining rogues were panicking, but they weren't for long as each of Naruto's tongue dragged them beneath the ground,

where they were silenced. Naruto fought the urge to feed, and shot himself out of the earth and nine feet into the air,

before landing in a crouched position.

Naruto moved his head around, pretending to listen for anyone watching, and then jumped five feet into the air before

turning and diving back into the dirt. Naruto tunneled close to the surface so that they could see that he was leaving,

before digging deeper and shooting himself six miles through the dirt. Once he was far enough away, and that the onlookers were not following him, he turned himself towards the sound of a mole digging two miles away, and went after it

with hunger clawing at his belly.

***TimeSkip***

/Eight Days Later\

Naruto was asleep in a burrow he had made, when he was awakened by the sound of many footsteps in different

directions. He could hear tidbits of them describing what he looks like. So, they were finally looking for him? They sure

took their sweet time. Naruto simply waited for one of them to run by, and good luck graced him; one of the nin ran right

over him. Naruto used his tongues to snatch the man's foot and tugged him up to his neck in the dirt. As the man

struggled, Naruto slowly surfaced a few feet away from him. The blindfolded Naruto slowly walked in front of the man,

gaining his attention. The nin let out a flare of chakra that he thought Naruto didn't feel, but he was wrong.

Naruto: What do you want with me?

Iwa Nin: What makes you think we want something from you? I was just passing by.

Naruto: Lier, you people woke me up when you started moving and talking about my description. Then you run right over

my home while I was trying to go back to sleep, and sleep wasn't an option anymore.

Iwa Nin: You- You heard that from all the way over here?

Naruto: Of course I did! I can hear a noise from eight miles away, and feel the slightest vibrations from even farther. I can even hear your friends coming towards this location because of the chakra you flared out. I'll ask you one more time: What do you want with me?!

The ninja panicked; he couldn't let the boy get away, not when he had strict orders to bring him back Tsuchikage would kill him for sure if he ended up botching the mission.

Iwa Nin: Please! The Tsuchikage simply wishes to speak with you! We don't mean any harm!

Naruto: Your kage wishes to see me? What for?

Iwa Nin: I-I don't know! You'd have to ask him yourself!

Naruto: ...You seem awfuly desperate to get me to go with you. Is your life on the line or something?

Iwa Nin: Er, well...

Naruto: Thought so. Fine, I'll go with you, but if this turns out to be a trap I will hunt you down for the rest of your days.

Naruto opened his mouth and brought out his tongues, scaring the ninja in the dirt. Naruto grabbed the man shoulders

with his tongues and hoisted him out of the ground. The man scrambled to his feet while Naruto closed his mouth.

Moment later and the rest of the ninja had arrived and surrounded Naruto. It was a long trip back to Iwa, and Naruto was

taken straight to the Tsuchikage's office. Naruto stood in front of his desk as the man dismissed the ninja after they gave

their report. The Tsuchikage did not speak until they were completely alone.

Tsuchikage: Take it off.

Naruto: Excuse me?

Tsuchikage: The blindfold, take it off.

Naruto grumbled a bit, but took it off anyways. Though, he kept his eyes closed even with it off.

Tsuchikage: Open your eyes.

Naruto reluctantly opened his solid red eyes and saw the blue world again, the Tsuchikage's form a glowing orange and

red.

Tsuchikage: Dojutsu. What do your eyes do?

Naruto: I can't see the world in color like the rest of you. Everything is blue, and the only other thing I can see is the

bright orange and red colors of thermal energy.

Everything was silent for a moment, before the silence was broken.

Tsuchikage: How far away can you see?

Naruto: As of right now? I can see the body heat of a rat from ten miles away. Though I mostly rely on my hearing to find

food.

Tsuchikage: Right, you can hear and feel vibrations miles away.

The Tsuchikage eyed the symbol on Naruto's arm for a moment.

Tsuchikage: That symbol on your left arm, what is it used for?

Naruto: I was born with it. If I swipe some of my blood on it, I'll summon my family's signature familiars.

Tsuchikage: Where is your family? Are their others like you?

Naruto: ...Dead, all of them. We lived hundreds of feet bellow the surface, away from the rest of the world. There was

some kind of earthquakeor something, and it ended up killing most of my family off. Whether or not there are any other

survivors besides myself I don't know.

The Tsuchikage sat in his seat, deep in thought as Naruto stood there, hoping that the aleby him and Kyubi had made

up worked.

Tsuchikage: Your name, tell me your name.

Naruto: Naruto Tampa.

Kyubi: (Tampa?)

Naruto: (Saw it on a cigar box.)

Tsuchikage: I'm going to level with you, so hear me out. I don't plan on letting you leave this village. You have a bloodline

that is nothing but beneficial to Iwa. The report given to me from when you dispatched those nuke nin had said that you

dodged earth jutsu with ease and moved through the dirt as if it was water. Each of the rogue nin were dragged

underground where they were killed by having the front of their necks torn from their bodies. You could hear my ninja,

disabled one of them, and then gathered information needed to know if your life was in danger or not. Also, one of the

ninja mentioned you pulled him out of the dirt with your tongues, what did he mean by that?

Naruto opened his mouth nice and wide and let his tongues slip out for the Tsuchikage to see. The tongues stretched out

about a good four feet, causing the Tsuchikage to lean back a little in disgust. Naruto let his tongues slither around for a

few minutes, before deciding that the man had enough, and closed his mouth.

Naruto: My sence of taste is strong enough to taste the smells in the air. My tongues are also strong enough to drag people

under and are thick enough not to be harmed by most weapons.

Tsuchikage: It stinks.

Naruto: And that is why I am thankful that my sence of smell is almost practically dead.

Tsuchikage: No sence of smell, hearing, taste, and feeling heightened, and infrared eye-sight, thick skin, three tongues, and

the ability to dig at alarming speeds. Is there anything else you can do that you haven't told me?

Naruto's face suddenly turned bright red as he recalled the last thing that he received from his transformation.

Naruto: Well, er, um, there is one more thing, but I don't like to talk about it... In fact, forget I even mentioned it.

Tsuchikage: Oh no you don't. Out with it, or do I have to get the head of T&I in here?

Naruto: W-well, I have highly flammable gasses inside of me, that ignite when they come in contact with the air. A-and the

gasses come out... um, I, don't really have to say, do I?

Tsuchikage: ...You're joking?

Naruto: No, and please don't tell anyone! I don't think I could live if this information got out!

Tsuchikage: I won't breathe a word, as long as you stay in this village.

Naruto: Fine, fine, I was planning on staying anyway. I don't have a home to go to anymore, nor do I have any family to

stay with, so this was the only option for me really.

Tsuchikage: Good. You will now be brought to your home that we prepared for you, and you'll go to the ninja academy

first thing tomorrow. I'll have Diedara take you to get new clothes, as yours are too torn and filthy to be saved. Diedara!

A boy the age of twelve walked into the room. The boy had hair that reached his shoulders and was tied into a pony-tail.

His skin was slightly tan from the sun, his eyes were a bright blue, and he wore a mesh shirt, standard ninja pants, black

ninja sandals, and a brown jacket.

Diedara: Yeah, what do you- Woah, those are some freaky eyes!

Naruto quickly tied his blindfold back on as he suddenly felt very self conscious about himself.

Tsuchikage: Diedara, show some respect! He's to be a new addition to Iwa!

Diedara: Yeah, yeah, sorry for pointing out your eyes, un.

Naruto: Its fine, I just forgot to put the blindfold back on.

Diedara: Well, if its no big deal why do you wear the blindfold in the first place, un?

Tsuchikage: Diedara!

Diedara: What?!

Naruto: Its okay. I wear the blindfold because my eyes usually disturb people.

Diedara: So, you do it because you're a freak and don't want people to know and make fun of you, un.

Tsuchikage: Diedara! Stop insulting him!

Diedara: Alright, fine! Why did you call me in here anyway, un?!

Tsuchikage: To take Naruto and get him some new clothing! After that I want you to take him to address number 42-12 in

the Crater District!

Diedara: Right, okay, un. Come on Naruto! We need to get down to the market now if we plan to be done before dark, un!

Naruto: Right, coming!

Naruto followed Diedara out of the door and into the hall, where he started talking to him.

Naruto: Um, Diedara?

Diedara: What, un?

Naruto: Could you not tell anyone about my eyes? I just want people to think I'm blind for now. You know, so I can get

comfortable with the village before I have people whispering about me.

Diedara: Sure, un, but people are already whispering about how you took out all those rouge nin by yourself. Plus they'll

start whispering about whatever those chunin spill out when they get drunk or whatever, un.

Naruto: I know, I know. I just don't wanna give 'em too much to talk about at one time.

Diedara: Yeah, yeah, un. I get it.

Diedara took Naruto through the town, until they arrived at the market.

Diedara: So, got anything in mind, un?

Naruto: Well, I can't see, so I'm gonna depend on you not to make me not look like a complete idiot, but also I'll need

thick and sturdy cloth with earthy tones. I travel through the dirt, so normal cloth gets ripped and dirtied easily, as you

can see.

Naruto made a gesture to the clothes he was currently wearing, to prove a point to Diedara.

Diedara: Earthy tones, sturdy, not stupid looking. Got it, un. Hey, why do you keep scratching at your head?

Naruto was scratching furiously at his head, and picked something out of his hair that made Diedara's eyes widen.

Naruto: I keep having these annoying scabs form on my skin and they itch like crazy!

Diedara: Naruto, that's not a scab, un.

Naruto: Huh? Then what is it?

Diedara: Naruto, that's a piece of gold, un.

Naruto: Gold? You serious? This stuff itches!

Diedara: Dude, how much of this stuff have you picked out of your head, un?

Naruto: I don't know, I've been picking it out for about a week.

Diedara: So wait, un. You mean to tell me that gold forms on your head, and you've just been flicking it away, un?

Naruto: Um, yeah, I guess so.

Diedara: ... I'm so telling Tsuchikage after we're done, un.

They both went through the market, Diedara picking out clothes and getting them for Naruto, and Naruto carrying them.

After about two hours, Diedara was leading Naruto to his new home. It was a nice house that had two floors.

Diedara: Well, this is where you and I part ways, un. I'm gonna go talk to the Tsuchikage.

Diedara left and Naruto went inside his new home. Naruto, upon finding the couch in the living room, dumped all the

stuff onto it. Naruto took off his blindfold, so that he could see around his new home (even if he saw everything in blue).

He rummaged through the pile on the couch, before pulling out a pair of pajamas, and headed off in search of the

bathroom. Naruto eventually found it, and set his clothes on the counter while he let the water for the shower warm up.

Naruto took off the clothes he was wearing, and threw them in the garbage.

*********************** *One blissful shower later* ***********************

Naruto walked out off the bathroom, steam flowing out behind him as he towel dried his hair. Naruto went around the

house, making a mental map and putting up his clothes. Naruto afterwards went to lie down in his bed, greatful for the

soft sheets instead of the dirt and gravel he had been sleeping on. The next morning, Naruto was awakened by the sound

of some one knocking on his door. Naruto quickly got dressed and went downstairs, making sure his blindfold was

securely in place. He opened the door, Diedara waiting on the other side.

Diedara: Morning! I have to show you to the academy and make sure you go to the right class, un.

Diedara took a moment to take in Naruto's attire. The boy wore a dark green, thick, long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and

standard, black ninja sandals. The blindfold he wore was black, and made with a sturdy cloth to make sure it didn't rip.

Diedara: Good thing I made sure to pick clothes you could mix and mach, un.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly at the statement.

Naruto: I am truly in your debt. Unable to see any colors makes it hard for me to dress myself in a way that won't get me

laughed at.

Diedara: Yeah, well, the next time you want to flick gold on the ground, give it to me instead and we'll call it even, un.

Naruto dug his nails into his scalp and plucked out a piece of gold the size of a quarter that he handed to Diedara.

Naruto: Ah, much better. Not so itchy now.

Diedara: If it wasn't for the fact that I really want this, I would be completely grossed out right now, un.

They started walking to the academy, talking along the way.

Diedara: So, do you know what element your chakra is, un?

Naruto: Wind, earth, and fire.

Diedara: Wha- You have three chakra natures?! That's almost unheard of!

Naruto: Its not that big a deal, is it? I thought it was pretty neat myself, but that's just me.

Diedara: Neat?! Naruto, the Tsuchikage nearly 'crapped' gold after I told him you pick it outta your head! He'll start

puking rainbows and farting rabbits when he hears you have not just one, not even two, but three chakra natures! The old

man really hit the jackpot with you, un!

Naruto: Diedara, not to sound mean, but are you high? Where did you come up with the rainbow and rabbit crap?

Diedara: I'm an artist, un. Of course I come up with creative stuff, un.

Naruto: ...I don't think that's classified as creative, but okay.

The two had arrived at the school, and Diedara walked through the halls with Naruto close behind him. Diedara knocked

on the door, before telling Naruto to wait there and walking inside. Inside, there were many students sitting in their seats,

and the teacher was sitting behind his desk. The teacher wore a standardd chunin uniform, and had long black hair that

was tied into a high pony-tail that went down to the middle of his back. He had tanned skin, which was a common thing

in this land apparently, and green eyes.

Diedara: Hi, Rinba sensei, un! I brought the new student for ya!

Rinba: Good, thank you. You may leave now, Diedara, and thank you again for bringing him here.

Diedara nodded his head before he went back out into the hall.

Diedara: Kay kid, this is where me and you part ways, un. Your teacher's name is Rinba Kanpori, and he's a nice guy. Just

follow the rules and keep out of trouble, un.

Diedara walked away down the hall as Naruto stepped inside the classroom.

Rinba looked at him with a warm smile on his face, though he did not see it.

Rinba: Good-morning! Would you please tell the class your name, as well as a little bit about yourself?

Naruto: Yes, sensei. My name is Naruto Tampa, and I just came to this village yesterday. I like warm places, and digging in

the dirt. My favorite foods are anything with meat.

Rinba: Very good. Lets see, ah! Megumi, Tenpo, could you please help Naruto find his seat?

Naruto: Just thrum your fingers on your desks, the vibrations and sounds will allow me to find you two without a

problem.

Rinba: Oh? Well isn't that something. You'll be taking the seat between them. Please do as he asked.

A girl with short, light blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin (how unnatural for this area) began to thrum her fingers. She

wore a light blue, thin long-sleeved shirt, ninja sandals and blue, spandex shorts that went to her knees. One seat over, a

boy with wild, untamed, spiky red hair, brown eyes and tan skin also began to thrum his fingers. He wore a sleeve-less,

red shirt, dark brown pants and ninja sandals that had red paint splattered on them. Naruto, listening to the sounds and

and feeling the vibrations, walked up the few steps and to his assigned seat with as much ease as if he could see. Once

seated, the boy gave a big, toothy grin.

Tenpo: Yello! The name's Tenpo! And the wallflower flanking your other side is Megumi, but you probably already knew

that.

Rinba: Tenpo, hush! Only been in here for twelve seconds and already you're trying to get the new student in trouble.

Tenpo: Heh, sorry sensei!

Naruto smiled, these people were much nicer than his old classmates. Naruto listened intently, making a mental note to

get to know the two seated next to him better. Life, for the first time in Naruto's life, was looking up.

Well, hopefully I'll have another chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, another chapter done. So here's hoping you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tremors.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 3

Back To Konaha

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Seven years have passed sence the day Naruto first arrived, and right now, he is walking through the gates of Konaha with

his team and sensei, to take the chunin exams. Their sensei's name was Garune Kanpori, his old academy teacher's twin.

He wore his hair like his brother, wore a the usual jounin uniform, and unlike his brother, he had a scar and an eye-patch

over his left eye. Tenpo and Megumi had even ended up as not only his team mates, but Naruto's closest friends. While

Tenpo's and Megumi's outfits stayed the same (turns out Tenpo spatters red paint onto his shoes on purpose) except for

the headbands that were on their fore-heads.

Naruto wore a metal helm, and his headband over his eyes. He had a thick, green long-sleeved turtle neck that had dark

green pin-stripes, dark green pants, metal boots, and special designed metal gauntlets. The gauntlets did not have fingers,

and it was completely open on the underside of the arms and was round at the hand area. The gauntlets were made with a

special metal that channeled chakra, and were made to have a hinge on the elbow that would allow it to pull out so one

could make hand-signs.

Kyubi was no longer inside of Naruto, having been made into a ten-armed worm monster through a similar process that

changed Naruto. Naruto, during one of his missions, ended up meeting and befriending Gaara and his siblings. He and

Gaara had secretly gone and extracted Shikaku following Kyubi's instructions, and Kyubi ate Shikaku, which gave him

his tenth arm. Kyubi kept in touch with Naruto through telepathy, and was having Naruto on constant watch for any

Jinchuuriki.

The three walked through the streets, their sensei having left to have them registered. A screech was heard, and the a boy

with a long scarf came running around the corner, and would've ran right into Naruto, but the Iwa nin re-acted, and the

grey-skinned ninja grabbed him by the collar of the back of his shirt and held him up before he collided. From around the

corner two more children his size and a pink haired girl came running as well, but stopped dead in their tracks when they

saw Naruto holding what could only be assumed as their friend.

Little girl: Hey, you big bully! Put down Konahamaru!

Naruto: Do not come up and start randomly shouting bull and commands at me. I had no intentions of harming him, and

simply did not want him running into me.

Tenpo: Come on, chief. Just put down the kid so we can go have some fun!

Naruto placed Konahamaru on the ground, whom scrambled away and hid behind his friends.

Naruto: Tenpo, may I remind you that we are not here on vacation?

The girl with the pink hair walked around and stood in front of the children, having a snobbish "I know everything" look

on her face.

Pink haired girl: Your headbands say your from Iwa-

Tenpo: Really? I didn't hear them say anything! Are you nuts? Cause hearing voices that aren't there means you're a loony!

Megumi: Tenpo, you're gonna make her mad...

And mad she was, if the pink hue and anger filled eyes were anything to go by.

Pink haired girl: Tell me what you're up too before I report you!

Tenpo: Wow, crazy 'and' stupid!

Naruto: We're here to partake in the chunin exams, and have been given permission to be here. If you have a complaint,

please take it up with your Hokage.

Pink haired girl: Why you-!

?: Sakura, that's enough.

A boy with black hair that was in the shape of a chicken's rear (I should know, I use to take care of chickens) jumped out

of the tree and landed next to the girl named Sakura.

Chicken butt head: You, with the helmet. What's your name?

Naruto: Naruto Tampa.

Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto: I did not ask of your name.

Que arrogant Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke: You'll want to know it.

Naruto: And why, pray tell, is that?

Sasuke: Because it's the name of the one that will beat you in the chunin exams.

Tenpo: You probably didn't even know the chunin exams even existed before two minutes ago! Get off your high horse!

Megumi: Tenpo...

Naruto: Uchiha, your clan relies too heavily on their eyes. That fact alone guarantees that you will never win against me.

Sakura: How dare you talk to Sasuke kun like that!?

Tenpo: The same way I can do this!

Tenpo sticks both his hand out in front of him, proudly giving them the "bird". This caused Sasuke to be annoyed and

Sakura to fume even more.

Megumi: T-Tenpo!

Naruto: Enough, Tenpo. Such a gesture only brings about shame to our village. Let's go, we have much to do.

The three Iwa genin left the five Konaha residents there, Tenpo still flipping them off with one hand over his shoulder.

They walked through the town, searching for the hotel they were to be staying at, when they came across three familiar

faces.

Tenpo: Yo, sand siblings! Long time no see!

The sand nin turned their attention to the three friends they had not seen in months.

Gaara: Naruto, it is good to see you. Are you well?

Naruto: I am, and you?

Gaara: Never better.

Kankuro: So, I guess you three are here for the exams too, huh?

Tenpo: Of course! We'll blow 'em away, right Megumi?

Megumi: Um, uh-huh.

Tenpo: ...You're just oozing with enthusiasm, huh?

Megumi: I'm sorry, I'm just not as, loud, as you.

Tenpo: Loud?! What do you mean by loud?!

Naruto: She means shut the hell up, and I second that notion.

Tenpo: But she called me loud.

Naruto: You are loud. Shut up.

Temari: So, Naruto, its been awhile.

Naruto: It has.

Temari: I still want that rematch.

Naruto: You just might get it. We'll have to wait and see.

Temari: Guess we will.

Megumi: So, do you three know where the hotel is that all the visiting shinobi are staying at?

Kankuro: Sure, we'll even show you the way!

***TimeSkip***

/The Day of the Exams\

Naruto, Tenpo, and Megumi were headed to the exam room, by-passing the fake door on the second floor. Once there,

they entered the room to be met with the sight of at least fifty-one genin. They walked in, and chose to stand with the

sand siblings.

#$#$#ElsewhereInTheRoom#$#$#

Sasuke was standing with the rest of the rookie nine, including his teammates Sai and Sakura. Right now, there was a boy

with grey hair and wearing glasses named Kabuto talking to them. He had mentioned something about info cards, and he

had a few people he wanted to know about.

Sasuke: Can you look up a few people for me?

Kabuto: Sure, who do you wanna know about?

Sasuke: Rock Lee , and Naruto Tampa. (Remember, he hasn't met Gaara yet)

Kabuto: Hold on a moment.

Kabuto channeled some chakra into the cards, making an image appeared on them.

Kabuto: Lets see. Rock Lee, Genjutsu: None. Taijutsu: excellent. Ninjutsu: None. Has done eighty-seven "D" rank

missions, and two "C" ranks. Lee is unable to use chakra, due to underdeveloped channels, and therefor relies heavily on

taijutsu. Now, Naruto Tampa. Whoa-o-ho! Quite the record on this one. Genjutsu: Low. Taijutsu: excellent. Ninjutsu:

excellent. Has done fifty-two "D" rank missions, thirty-four "C" ranks, sixteen "B" ranks, and nine "A" ranks. It says here

that he has completed every mission given to him flawlessly and without a single injury to him or his teammates.

Sakura: What! There's no way that freak is that good! Your cards are wrong!

Sasuke: (Hmm, definitely a worthy opponent.)

#$#$#BackWithNaruto#$#$#

Naruto: They're talking about me over there. It's quite annoying.

Tenpo: Want me to go break up the gossip party?

Naruto: No, I can hear our proctor, someone they are calling Ibiki, getting closer to the door.

***TimeSkip***(Skipping the stupid test thing, cause I really didn't even see the point of it in the series)

The teams that had passed were waiting outside the forest of death. Naruto, after receiving an earth scroll, (little pun

there) began to figure out who got which scroll through vibrations. The tent itself had seals on it that kept all noise from

escaping, that obviously didn't matter in Naruto's case. Soon the proctor, Anko, was opening the gates, and they all rushed

in. Once out of sight, Naruto dove underground racing to where a team with a heaven scroll was. It was a team of rain nin,

whom suddenly found themselves in their graves. Naruto, after devouring the corpses, raced to the tower, it only taking

him twelve minutes to reach it. He surfaced before going through a series of hand-seals and slapping his palm on the

ground. In a poof of smoke, there stood his two teammates.

Tenpo: Wow, most people would think we're lazy.

Naruto: Most people are still out in the woods being miserable and eaten. Come, lets get this over with.

Tenpo: Righty-o!

They entered the tower, and opened both scrolls at the same time. The scrolls began to smoke, making Tenpo and

Megumi threw them down on the ground. From out of the smoke, appeared their sensei.

Tenpo: Whoa! Do that again!

Garune: Tenpo, this isn't a time to be fooling around.

Tenpo: Yeah, yeah, sorry sensei.

Garune: I'm proud of you three. You've just broken the record of the the fastest time to get to the tower. Of course, it is to

be expected, seeing as Naruto knows the "Distance Pull" jutsu. (Not good with other languages, so I'm putting all the jutsu

in english)

Naruto: Thank you, sensei.

Garune: You three can train a bit, but ultimately I want you to rest to make sure you're in tip-top shape when the next part

of the exam takes place.

Naruto, Tenpo, Magumi: Hai, sensei!

Garune left them to do as they pleased, and for the next two days they did just that. Then, after the final team walked

through the door, *cough* Sasuke's lame team *cough*, they were all lined up in a large room that had two floors in it. A

sickly ninja named Hayate then began to explain the rules for the next part of the exam, and asked if anyone would like to

leave. Kabuto was the only lame-o that decided to leave. The all turned their attention to the screen on the wall that was

currently randomizing the two opponents that would battle first. It stopped on Kiba Inuzuka vs. Tenpo Izura.

Hayate: Would everyone but Kiba and Tenpo please leave the battle floor?

Everyone else left and walked up the small set of stairs, eager to see the match over and done.

Kiba: You don't stand a chance against me and Akamaru! Just give up now and save yourself from embarrassment!

Tenpo: Akamaru and I.

Kiba: Wha?

Tenpo: You're supposed to say "Akamaru and I", not "me and Akamaru". It's improper grammar!

Kiba: What the hell does that have to do with anything?!

Tenpo: Dude, you'll have to fill out mission reports one day! As far as I know, all the staff in the mission room of every

village are short tempered and all about the details. If you don't learn now, you'll learn "painfully" later!

Kiba: Just shut up!

Tenpo: Make me!

Hayate: *cough* Are both combatants ready to begin?

Both nodded, not looking away from each other. Hayate jumped out of the way.

Hayate: Begin!

Yep, next chapter may take a day or two, cause I have to do work and stuff, but don't worry, I'll get it done. Also, I'm gonna start working on a Naruto/Silent Hill story. I won't post it until I get done with this one, though.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here is another chapter. As for the pairing question, yes there will be one. Actually, there will be a few sence Naruto is the only member to a very powerful clan.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tremors. If graboids were real though, one word comes to mind. S***!

* * *

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][] Chapter 4 Chunin Exam Surprise [][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Kiba rushed forward with his dog, Akamaru, and swung a fist at Tenpo's face, only for him to disappear underground.

Kiba looked down the hole in the floor where his opponent had escaped, and growled.

Kiba: Hey, you coward! Come up here and fight me!

Kiba suddenly found himself up to his neck in dirt, along with Akamaru. They squirmed, unable to break free from the

ground. Tenpo, in the meantime, climbed out of the hole, and casually walked over to Kiba.

Tenpo: Well, aren't we up to our necks in trouble?

Kiba: Shut the hell up you-!

This where Tenpo kicks Kiba hard enough in the face to dislodge teeth.

Kiba: Ah! You piece of-!

Kick in the face.

Kiba: Stop that!

Another kick in the face.

Kiba: I said quit it!

Shocker, a kick in the face.

Tenpo: I can do this all day, you know.

Kiba: Raa!

Kiba, with a surge of anger, tore himself out the ground and punched Tenpo right in the face... Only for Tenpo to go

poof, signaling that he, unfortunately, was a clone. Kiba was jerked back into the dirt as another Tenpo came out of the hole.

Tenpo: You know I have an a** load of clones under the ground right now, right? You're not gonna win this.

Naruto: Tenpo, stop fooling around.

Tenpo: Whatever you say chief!

Tenpo then walked over to Kiba and kicked him in the face, hard. Kiba, now supporting a broken nose, busted lip, and

missing teeth, was knocked out. Akamaru, whom had finally dug himself out walked over to his partner and began to

whine.

Hayate: Kiba is unable to fight! *cough* Tenpo is the winner!

The real Tenpo crawled out of the hole while all his clones dispelled. Tenpo went to stand with his teammates while the

medic nin came and took Kiba to be healed. The screen began to once again spin through names as everybody waited in

anticipation.

Hayate: Kankuro Saboku(sp?) vs. Sakura Haruno. (No competition) Would the combatants please come down to the battle

floor?

Kankuro and Sakura walked down the steps, and stood on opposite sides of the small arena.

Hayate: Are both *cough* combatants ready?

They both nodded.

Hayate: Begin!

Hayate jumped out of the way, in which case Kankuro charged at Sakura. She jumped to the left of him, and tried to kick

him in the side, only for him to grab her foot and fling her away. Sakura, angered at being humiliated in front of her

Sasuke kun, lost all ability to form a thought process (if she had one to begin with) and ran blindly at him.

Sakura: How dare you touch me?! The only person who can touch me is Sasuke kun! (Gah! That sounded so wrong!)

She punched Kankuro in the face, making his head jerk all the way around and hearing a snap. The bandaged load on his

back fell to the ground as he slumped over onto Sakura. While Sakura froze, Naruto grinned knowingly.

Naruto: It's all over now.

"Kankuro" suddenly grabbed Sakura in a death grip, and turned his head back around to reveal a broken face. The bundle

on the ground suddenly unwrapped itself, leaving a grinning Kankuro for all to see.

Kankuro: How do you like my puppet? He seems to like you a lot!

Pulling the chakra strings attached to his puppet, Kankuro made it further squeeze Sakura to the point where some of her

bones were popped out of joint. With a ear-piercing scream, Sakura passed out from the pain.

Hayate: Sakura is *cough* unable to fight. Winner is Kankuro *cough*. (Seriously, did anybody ever figure out why he

was coughing so much?)

Kankuro went to join his siblings as Sakura was carried away. The screen once again let the names speed across it in an

almost mocking dance.

Hayate: Naruto *cough* Tampa vs. Shino Aburame. Would the *cough* combatants please come to the battle floor?

Tenpo: Woot! Go show 'em who's boss, chief!

Megumi: Good luck captain.

Naruto said nothing but nodded his head to his friends before going down to the battle floor. As Hayate asked if they were

ready, Tenpo was asking the onlookers an equally valuable question.

Tenpo: Is everyone okay with seeing something terrifying? If not, I suggest you close your eyes, and cover your ears! If

you have a clothes pin at your disposal, you'll want to put that on your nose!

At this point, before anyone could question Tenpo, Hayate jumped away from the two genin.

Hayate: Begin!

The first thing Naruto did was release a flaming whirlwind at the bug user, before diving underground. Shino rolled out of

the way of the whirlwind, and quickly rolled again to dodge an eruption of molten rock beneath his feet. The stones of te

floor came alive as he landed again, and the rocks broke and split into a jagged death trap that swirled with the help of

Naruto's wind chakra. What it equalled to was a nature blender, with sharp rocks being the blades. Shine had barely

managed to jump away before he was torn to bits. The quiet boy was having a hard time directing his insects with all the

chaos, especially sence they would not come out no matter what. His bugs were projecting fear, but he was unsure why.

Shino: I would at least like a fair chance. If you would grant me that...

Shino got his wish, but he wish he hadn't. Naruto's torso burst through the floor, with his graboid mouth fully agape for

all to see. Shino now fully understood why his bugs were afraid. He could smell death and rot emanating from the boy in

front of him. Shino raised his hand up high in the air, knowing it was futile.

Shino: I concede.

Hayate: Naruto wins by *cough* forfeit.

Naruto put away his jaw pieces, and walked calmly up the steps. All eyes were on him.

Tenpo: Wait to go, chief! They don't have anything on you!

Megumi: You did great...

Naruto: Thank you.

Hayate: Would Shikamaru Nara and Megumi Retu *cough* please come to the battle floor!

Tenpo: Your up, wall flower! Try not to cute the poor guy to death.

Naruto: Tenpo, I swear. Megumi, do your best, and know that I could never be disappointed in you.

Megumi blushed uttered a quick thank you to Naruto, before going down to the arena.

Hayate: Are both combatants ready?

They both nodded their heads, with Shikamaru saying troublesome afterwards. Hayate jumped out of the way. (He's

getting quite a work-out)

Hayate: Begin!

Megumi flashed through hand seals, and then took a deep breath before blowing bubbles. Shikamaru raised a brow, but moved around the large bubbles as they floated around the arena. When one made contact with the wall, it exploded, leaving behind a rather large dent in the wall.

Shikamaru: (Crap, exploding bubbles. Troublesome.)

Shikamaru went through hand seals of his own, and his shadow began to stretch and snake along the ground. Megumi kept her distance from the creeping shadow, and after doing the correct seals, spewed a jet of high-pressurized water from her mouth. Shikamaru rolled to the side just in time to dodge the water that hit the wall behind him, leaving a rather large hole.

Shikamaru: ...Troublesome.

Megumi kept spewing bubbles and jets water, Shikamaru dodging each and every time, until Megumi stopped moving. She ended up standing the exact same way that Shikamaru was. Their shadows had connected. Shikamaru reached behind himself, Megumi mirroring his movements, and pulled out a small fire bomb.

Shikamaru: I'm gonna thow this bomb at you, and its gonna hurt. Do you wanna give up?

Megumi didn't say anything, causing Shikamaru to sigh and throw the bomb. On impact, smoke and hissing steam filled the area. The Megumi he had hit was a water clone.

Shikamaru: (A clone? I didn't even see her switch... Wait, where did she get the water from-?)

Spewing water pipes tore out of the already scarred floor of the arena, and wrapped tightly around Shikamaru. Megumi emerged from the hole Tenpo had made earlier, a small smile gracing her face.

Megumi: I can turn into and manipulate any form of water, as well as turn into it. No matter if its ice, in a lake, or in a pipe, I am its master.

Shikamaru: ...Proctor, I quit.

Hayate: Winner by forfeit, *cough* Megumi.

* * *

Here's another chapter. Also, Im appalled that there isn't a single Naruto/Baroque crossover. It has really awesome potential! Maybe I'll type one of those after I get finished with this and the silent hill story...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, here is another chapter for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tremors. Though I do wish they would make another Tremor movie...

* * *

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 5 Suspicion is a B****

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Temari just finished her fight against Tenten, and right now Lee was mopping the floor with Ino. Naruto was not paying

attention to the fight, but the two pairs of eyes on him. One person watching him he knew to be the Hokage, the other he

believed was the sensei of Sasuke's team, but as to why he was watching him was unknown to Naruto. Naruto fed up, left

the room, seeing as he and his team had already fought, it didn't matter if he was there. Walking down the hall, he heard

the sound of footsteps following him. Naruto stopped, and turned around towards the man that had been watching him.

Naruto: Who are you?

Kakashi: My name is Kakashi Hatake, sensei of team seven.

Naruto: What do you want, and why have you been watching me?

Kakashi: You aren't from the village, so I'm just making sure you're not going to betray us or anything.

Naruto: Did you know that when some one lies, they send out a certain vibration through the ground? You're sending it out right now.

Kakashi: Maa, aren't you full of surprises? Very well, I was looking at you because you remind me of some one. I

followed you to ask where exactly you came from.

Naruto: (S***.) Oh, and who, exactly, do I remind you of?

Kakashi: Of another Naruto that lived in this village. Naruto Uzumaki. The only difference between you two is your skin color and lack of whiskers. I can see blond hair poke out from under your helmet, and he was blond too. So, what color are your eyes?

Naruto: I've been told they're red.

Kakashi: Oh?

Naruto: You don't believe me.

Kakashi: I don't.

Naruto: (This is getting very annoying.) If I showed you my eyes, would you be satisfied?

Kakashi: For a while.

Naruto took a deep breath, before he lifted up his headband and opened his eyes.

Naruto: This is top secret what I'm showing you, so please keep it to yourself.

Kakashi: ...Sorry to have bothered you.

Kakashi left to go back to watch the fights, while Naruto covered his eyes and went to get a breath of fresh air. He stood outside of the tower, listening to the wild-life in the forest. It was thirty minutes later when Tenpo came to get him, saying that the fights were over. They went back to the room, standing and waiting for the Hokage to explain.

Hokage: I would like to congratulate all of you for winning your matches! Now, if you would all form a line, we can continue. Everyone obeyed and stood in a single file line.

Hokage: Good. Now each and every one of you is going to step forward to Hayate one at a time, and draw a slip of paper out of the box he is holding.

One by one, they stepped forward grabbing a piece of paper out of the box, the entire time Naruto was uncomfortable. The Hokage had his eyes glued to him the entire time. Naruto, at this point in time, wished his senses were not as good as they were. Being oblivious would really be a blessing right now.

Naruto: (For crying out... How can they even think its me?! I have grey skin for kami's sake! Heck, I just went worm jaws on Shino a minute ago! How in the name of all that is sane can they still think I'm Uzumaki?! Kyubi, any input on this?)

Kyubi: (Maggot, if there is one thing I've learned about the insufferable human race, it's that the kage's always know more than what anyone thinks.)

Naruto: (What, do you think he saw me transform when I was a kid or something?) Kyubi: (I wouldn't count on it, and yet, I wouldn't rule it out either.)

Naruto: (Gee, thanks. You've been a great big f******* help. My day just went from bad to worse.)

Kyubi: (Don't kid yourself, your entire week is screwed.)

Naruto: (Not helping!)

It was Naruto's turn to step up and draw. After he and everyone else had done what was asked, they stood their waiting for the next set of instructions. Hokage: Now, in the order your drew them in, please state the number on the paper.

Gaara: Three.

Kankuro: Six.

Lee: Five.

Temari: One.

Dosu: Seven.

Megumi: Two.

Sasuke: Nine.

Neji: Four.

Tenpo: Chief has ten, and mine's an eight.

The Hokage then went on to explain about the tournament that would be the final part of the exam. After all was explained, they were dismissed. Well, all except for one.

Hokage: One moment, Naruto. There is something I wish to ask you.

Naruto: (I can't help but think back to when I said that God hated me.) What is it that you wish to ask, Hokage sama?

Hokage: Not here. Follow me please.

Naruto reluctantly, though he didn't let it show, followed behind the Hokage. The walked until they got to a room, and once the Hokage dismissed the ANBU watching him, they both entered the room where the Hokage put a silence seal on the door.

Hokage: Now, why don't you tell me who you really are?

Naruto: I am Naruto Tampa. You know this.

Hokage: But I don't believe it so...

The Hokage reached into his sleeve and pulled out a scroll.

Hokage: If you are who you say you are, then if you swipe your blood on the seal on this scroll, nothing will happen. Only the blood of a Uzumaki can break the seal.

Naruto: (Kyubi, be honest with me, what are my chances here?)

Kyubi: (You're f*****.)

Naruto: (Fantastic.) Very well.

Naruto un-clipped his armlet and let it swing out, before biting his thumb and swiping the orange-ish blood onto the seal. To Naruto's utter horror, his mutation was not enough to completely change all of his DNA, the seal broke.

Hokage: It is you.

Naruto: So what? Of course it was me! That's why I tried so hard to stay away from here! But of course the year sensei sends us to take the chunin exam, Konaha is hosting it!

Hokage: You could have said no.

Naruto: And that would have made me a complete dick for holding back my team. Not only that, but they'd want an explanation as well.

Hokage: Why? Why did you leave? What happened to you? How did you end up like this?

Naruto: I left because I hated it here, and the rest is none of your business!

Hokage: But you belong in Konaha!

Naruto: I BELONG TO NO ONE!

Naruto had lost his temper, and his graboid jaws and tongues had flown out at the last sentence. They were both silent, Naruto's heavy breathing the only thing making noise. Calming down, Naruto retracted the jaw bits, and looked at the Hokage.

Naruto: ...What will you do with this knowledge?

Hokage: I want to try and bring you back.

Naruto: I would sooner slit my own throat. I'm no longer Naruto Uzumaki, he died the day that I was born.

Hokage: You never told me how you came to be like this.

Naruto: And I'm not going to tell you. Just leave me alone. Before the village wanted nothing to do with me, and now I want nothing to do with the village.

Naruto walked towards the door.

Hokage: Naruto.

Naruto: Trust me when I say this is for the best. Goodbye Hokage sama.

Naruto walked out of the room and back to his team, the Hokage doing nothing to stop him.

* * *

Well, that chapter was heavy. I had started typing on it last night, but as iTunes randomly picked "8 Bit World for me to listen to, I suddenly got the image of eveyone dancing stuck in my head. Needless to say, I couldn't type until it left me.

Next chapter is sure to be a bit lighter.


	6. Chapter 6

I can hardly see straight right now. It is two in the morning, but I still managed to post this chapter. So here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tremors.

* * *

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 6

Raising Hell, by Raising Worms

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was the final night of the week before the finals. Naruto was out and about while his friends were asleep. He went to

meet up with Gaara, to go over the plan once more. You see, Iwa and Sand were allies, so when Sound had proposed a

plan for them and Sand to join forces, the Kazekage went to the Tsuchikage. They wanted confirmation, so they sent out

Garune's team to gather information. Mostly, it was Naruto. Through his unique ability to hear and feel vibrations over

now a whopping thirty miles away, he was able to find the Hidden Sound village. He came back to Iwa and reported his

findings. It was all a trap. The ruler of Sound was Orochimaru, and he planned to kill the Kazekage, as well as destroy

every ninja village there was. This included Iwa and Sand. So with this new information, they had secretly delivered a

message to the Hokage about what was to happen, and so all three kage's came up with a plan. Orochimaru had already

killed the double and posed as the Kazekage, and it was told that most ninja, and all civilians were to stay off of the

ground and evacuate. Though the Hokage had no idea why, he still went with the plan both the Kazekage and the

Tsuchikage reassured him. Naruto arrived at the meeting place, and Gaara stepped out of the shadows.

Gaara: Were you followed?

Naruto: No. We are completely alone.

Gaara: Good. Have you got everything prepared for tomorrow?

Naruto: Hai. I've placed the summoning seals all over Konaha, hidden from the naked eye. The Hyuga's were informed not

to mess with them by the Hokage. What about on your end?

Gaara: Orochimaru will strike once he has made sure Sasuke is in the arena. Sasuke's sensei is Kakashi Hatake, and he is

notorious for being late. And by late, I mean by hours, not minutes, so we should have some time to mentally prepare

before the attack actually happens.

Naruto: Orochimaru will be with the Hokage during this time, in a small viewing room that I've placed Flame Glider seals

in.

Gaara: The signal will be a sleeping jutsu used on the entire stadium, in which case the ninja will through of their civilian

costumes and engage the sound nin.

Naruto: In which, during the time, I swipe some of my blood on the seal on my arm, which sets off a chain reaction and

causes all the summoning seals to be activated at once.

Gaara: Then you and I will engage the Orochimaru with the Hokage. Does that seem about right to you?

Naruto: Perfect.

Gaara: Good. You have went over this with your teammates, right?

Naruto: Of course. However, whether or not Tenpo will remember or was even listening is another matter.

Gaara: I swear, I'll never know how he managed to become a ninja with such a short attention span.

Naruto: He excelled on his scores at being a meat shield.

Gaara: Why Naruto, that's surprisingly mean of you.

Naruto: And yet its still one-hundred percent accurate.

Gaara: All jokes aside, I need to go the secret meeting one of Orochimaru's contacts are having with Baki.

Naruto: And I need to do one last sweep over the seals I've placed. Good luck to you.

Gaara: And to you.

Gaara disappeared in a flurry of sand while Naruto dove underground. Naruto paused mid dig, receiving a message from

Kyubi.

Kyubi: (I just successfully devoured Son Goku, and have just added four more arms to my being.)

Naruto: (How in the hell did you pull that off?!)

Kyubi: (I learned how to alter the chemicals in the Heat Raptors to match that of an ape in heat. The stupid monkey

ended up taking over his hosts body and chasing after it like it was the cure for all diseases.)

Naruto: (You're awful. Make sure you teach me how to do that later.)

Kyubi: (With pleasure.)

Naruto: (How about old man Roshi?) {A/N: I think that's the dude's name}

Kyubi: (Doesn't remember a thing. He's also speaking with the Tsuchikage about how Son Goku has suddenly

disappeared.)

Naruto: (You didn't leave any traces of your chakra behind, did you?)

Kyubi: (I'm not like your idiot teammate.)

Naruto: (Right. I've got to go and check the seals.)

Kyubi: (And I have to go devise a plan to capture Kokuo inside of Hans.)

Naruto: (Just whatever you do, don't leave the safety of your burrow.)

Kyubi: (Pfft, as if I'd grace humans with my presence.)

Naruto shook his head, before he continued on his way to all of the seals.

Day of The Exams

Naruto stood inside of the arena. Sasuke had been late, as Gaara predicted. Everyone else had went ahead and fought.

Megumi had lost her fight to Temari, due to the lack of water for her to manipulate. She had tried her hardest, but Temari

had done everything in her power to keep her from using a jutsu to summon water to use. Gaara, of course, mopped the

floor with Nenji. The byakugan can't do s*** against sand, seeing as it has no chakra points. Kankuro had forfeited his

match in order to conserve energy for the upcoming battle. Right before Tempo's and Dosu's fight did Sasuke decide to

show up. Of course Sasuke was told to wait in the combatants room and Kakashi the stands. Tenpo right now has been

forced above ground, the tunnels he made intensifying the effects of the sound waves Dosu had been using.

Dosu: Just give up. I'm beginning to get bored.

Tenpo: Ha! Already writing me off? The chief taught me 'all' the jutsu he had! I'm just getting warmed up!

Tenpo smacked his chest, pressing the button to a device he was wearing beneath his shirt.

Dosu: What did you just do?

Tenpo: This!

Tenpo made a flaming whirlwind and threw it at Dosu, whom quickly jumped out of the way.

Tenpo: Chief made a device called the "Harmonizer". The thing changes my chakra element to match those of the chief!

Just one downside, you have to have at least one of the chief's original chakra natures for this thing to work. That being

said, please stand still so I can blow you to bits!

Tenpo stomped the ground, and a large, molten rock flew into the air before Tenpo kicked it right at Dosu.

Up in the stands

All of the sensei were talking to each other, discussing what they had just seen. Kakashi was the first to make a comment.

Kakashi: Well, don't see that every day.

Kurania: No, you don't. To think some one his age made something like that.

Asuma: Not only that, but this gives Iwa one hell of an edge. Considering that most of the inhabitants there have earth

based chakra, and the only two he's missing is lightning and water, that means almost all ninja are going to be able to use

three different chakra elements with ease.

Gai: A most youthful edge indeed! Just look at the boy down there! His flower of youth is going full bloom!

Kakashi: Youth aside, this is rather unsettling. If Iwa was to ever declare war on us...

Kurania: I bet the old battle-axe will try to snag one himself once he hears about this.

Asuma: You mean Danzo? Oh, most definitely. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to snatch one of the Iwa nin in order to

get his hands on one!

Gai: *gasp* No! We must not let him steal their youthful flowers!

Kakashi: Gai, you make Danzo sound like a pedophile.

Gai: Pedophile?! He is after all of their youthful flowers! We must protect them at all costs!

Que group sigh.

Down in the arena

Tenpo just finished fighting Dosu, Tenpo coming out the winner. Naruto and Sasuke had been called down, and were now standing in the center of the arena.

Sasuke: I've been looking forward to this. Don't disappoint me.

Naruto: Too bad you will be disappointing me.

The proctor jumped out of the way as he shouted for them to begin, and Naruto dove underground. Sasuke activated his sharingan and began to look around. Before jumping away seconds before one of Naruto's tongues burst through the ground and go back in. Sasuke ran towards and jumped on the wall. Naruto shot out of the ground, and right towards Sasuke. The Uchiha threw a kunia at Naruto and jumped further up the wall, and with a simple movement of his head, Naruto deflected the kunia with his helmet. Naruto stuck to the wall, and ran up after Sasuke, when he felt it. A sleeping jutsu was being released, and Naruto jumped from the wall to the center of the arena. Pulling back his gauntlet to reveal his seal, and pulling back his other in order to bite his thumb and swipe blood onto the seal.

Elsewhere

The wall around Konaha had just been breached, and Sound nin were pouring in, and one by one the disappeared beneath the ground. Those on to of the wall were being knocked down and attacked by strange, flying creatures that shot fire out of their behinds. Others were being chased by small, grey creatures. The army was quickly being diminished, and none could get away.

With Naruto and Gaara

Naruto was standing on the left side of the Hokage while Gaara stood on his right. Orochimaru stood ten feet away, disguise shed,and creepy smile firmly on his face. He had Kusanagi drawn, and had his followers erect a barrier around them.

Orochimaru: Kukuku, I commend you two for interfering so well. I'm guessing it was you, Naruto, who had those bird things come out of the wall and keep me distracted?

Naruto: Perhaps.

Orochimaru: You're a fine specimen. I'll have fun dissecting your corpse.

Naruto: (And I'll have fun eating yours.) Of course you'd be a pervert. Sorry, I just don't date people your age.

Orochimaru: Too bad.

Orochimaru charged at them.

With the Sound nin

There were only four left, besides the ones holding up the barrier for Orochimaru. They were hiding in a house from all of Naruto's summons. When suddenly, a Tremor Worm burst through the floorboards and ate one the nin. A Flame Glider slammed through the ceiling and took of the head of another one. The two left ran for the door, and were attack by Heat Raptors the moment they opened it. With the majority of Sound eaten, the summons were dispelled, and only silence filled Konaha.

With Naruto and Gaara

Naruto was facing off against the First Hokage while Gaara was facing off against the Second. The Third Hokage was fighting against Orochimaru. Naruto kept using fire and wind jutsu to cut down and burn every limb and root that came after him. Gaara was doing well too, his sand absorbed most of the water in every attack, making it heavier and more painful when it hit. Naruto managed to finally tear out the throat of the First, before he went to help the Third while Gaara continued to battle the Second. When Naruto arrived, he was met with the sight of Orochimaru standing completely still with his arms turning black, while the Hokage was holding onto him, Orochimaru's sword in his stomach. Naruto calmly walked behind Orochimaru, before he tore off the man's head with his hands. Orochimaru's body fell to the ground, and so did the Hokage. Gaara ran over, the Third falling dead after the jutsu keeping him animated ended with Orochimaru. Naruto crouched next to the old man, looking down at him.

Hokage: Naruto. Naruto I'm sorry your childhood didn't turn out the way it should have.

Naruto: I told you, Naruto Uzumaki is dead. My name is Naruto Tampa

Hokage: I know, but telling you this will help me anyway. There were a lot of people that cared for you, but because we feared Iwa would come and harm you, they could do nothing for you.

Naruto: Hold your tongue! Iwa is my home, my happiness! I do not know what you did to this Uzumaki, but he would have been happier in Iwa than he would be here! From what I understand, Konaha celebrated once he was gone!

Hokage: I know, your right... but for what its worth, I'm... sorry.

The Hokage closed his eyes, and let out his final breath. The Third, was gone.

* * *

I'd say something neat right now but I'm totally brain-dead. So I'm gonna go get some sleep now.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, something was wrong with my internet, or else I would've posted it sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tremors

* * *

[][][][][][]

Chapter 7

A Favor

[][][][][][]

A week had passed sence the death of the Third, and his funeral had come and gone. Naruto and Tenpo had both made

chunin, though neither wore the vests. Naruto, had asked for permission to stay behind and help with the repairs in

Konaha, though the rest of his team went back to Iwa. While Naruto was helping a man by holding him up so he could

nail something in, a man with long white hair walked up to him.

White haired man: Are you Naruto Tampa?

Naruto put the man back down after he was finished nailing on the board, and turned to toward the man.

Naruto: I am.

Jiraiya: My name is Jiraiya. Please, follow me.

Naruto followed the man, though he didn't want to. Once they were in a spot where no one would see or hear them,

Jiraiya turned around to look at Naruto.

Jiraiya: I, know who you are. Who you really are. Sensei had discussed his findings of you with me.

Naruto: If this is another attempt to get me back in this village-

Jiraiya: No, sensei had made it perfectly clear that you had no intention of returning. I simply want to ask you something.

Naruto: And that would be?

Jiraiya: I want you to come with to retrieve the new hokage. Her name is Tsunade, and I think I would have a better

chance of convincing her to come to Konaha if you came with me.

Naruto: That could be viewed as an act of treason to my country.

Jiraiya: I'll have it requested as a mission then.

Naruto: I'm still not too comfortable with the idea.

Jiraiya: If not for me and Konaha, do it as a favor to sensei. Whether or not you believe it, he truly had loved you like a

grandson.

Naruto: Sometimes, love isn't enough. I'm one of those cases.

Naruto began to walk away, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Jiraiya: Wait! What if I were to teach you the rasengan? It was a jutsu found and mastered by the Fourth. Would that

interrest you?

Naruto: There's something you're not telling me about. First you want me, an Iwa nin to help retrieve your next hokage.

Second, your willing to pay for me to come along. And let's not forget three, you're willing to teach me a one-of-a-kind

jutsu created by Konaha's most beloved hokage in history. What is so important about me?

Jiraiya: ... I can't tell you that.

Naruto: Then I can't help you. Goodbye.

Naruto shrugged Jiraiya's hand off of his shoulder and walked away.

{}{}{}{}One Week Later{}{}{}{}

Naruto was back in Iwa, most of the repairs in Konaha finished. He had been called to the Tsuchikage's office, and was

walking there slowly, a bad feeling enveloping him. Naruto knocked on the door, before he entered the room to see Jiraiya

standing in front of the Tsuchikage's desk.

Naruto: You wanted me, Tsuchikage sama?

Tsuchikage: Yes, Naruto, have a seat.

Naruto walked over and sat in one of the chairs, and waited for him to speak.

Tsuchikage: Jiraiya has asked for you to help him to retrieve the next hokage for their village, and has already paid a hefty

sum for you. This is an "A" rank mission, so do your best.

Naruto: ...Yes, Tsuchikage sama.

Naruto stood from the chair and left the room with Jiraiya following behind him.

Naruto: I despise you. I helped fix that rotten village, wasn't that enough of a favor for the old man?

Jiraiya: Why do you hate Konaha so much? It was your home.

Naruto: Though hell and home both start with "H", they are two entirely different things.

Jiraiya: It couldn't have been that bad.

Naruto: I starved for months at a time, was chased by angry mobs, and was called "demon child" by almost every villager

there.

Jiraiya: I'm sorry to hear that.

Naruto: No you're not, or else you wouldn't be dragging me back to that hell hole.

Jiraiya had nothing else to say.

{}{}{}Four Days Later{}{}{}

Naruto was currently standing twelve feet away from Tsunade. She had challenged him to a bet, and he wasn't about to

lose. She then charged at him, and he melded earth based chakra into his helm before she flicked his forehead. His head

was flew back, and he skidded at least three feet, but otherwise, his helmet was left completely fine.

Naruto: Now its my turn.

Naruto dove underground and attempted to get underneath Tsunade, but she punched the ground, causing the ground to

shatter beneath her strength. Naruto shot himself out of the way, before shooting one of his tongues out to grab her ankle

and pull. Tsunade lost her balance, but she had flung the tongue off, but not before nature's blender made a come-back.

The tongue had just been a distraction. Tsunade's legs got a few gashes before she could get her footing on one of the

larger sharp rocks and jump out of the death-trap. Looking at her legs, Tsunade froze at the sight of the blood. Naruto shot out of the ground and straight at her. His fist pulled back and earth chakra channeled into his gauntlet. The fist made direct contact with her face and she went flying backwards. Naruto walked over to the dazed Tsunade, and pulled the necklace off from around her neck.

Naruto: That was pathetic. I know you are capable of so much more, but you let your fears and regrets rule your life, and that will be your downfall each and every time.

Naruto tied the necklace around his neck as he walked away.

Naruto: Jiraiya, my mission is over. Tsunade lost the bet and now she must return to Konaha. Once she's back to her full senses, tell her to come find me in Iwa if she wants to get the necklace back.

Naruto jumped up in the air before diving underground and shooting off in the direction of Iwa to fill out and deliver his mission report.

* * *

Meh, this chapter was short, but I'll do better next time.


	8. Chapter 8

I had typed two chapters, but guess what? My computer did one of those updates where it shuts down and restarts, while I was in the middle of typing. I hadn't saved either, so I lost everything I had typed. I was so mad that I just turned the computer off and played Darksiders 2. So, sorry it took so long. I have bad luck with computers.

Disclaimer: I do noy own Naruto or Tremors.

* * *

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 8

Here comes the Brides

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It had been about three months sence Naruto's encounter with Tsunade. Right now, he was yet again going to the

Tsuchikage's office as he had been summoned. Naruto entered the office, and sat down in one of the empty seats.

Tsuchikage: Naruto, thank you for coming.

Naruto: What is it that you need of me, Tsuchikage sama?

Tsuchikage: Well, it appears that Konaha would like to strengthen its ties with us through marriage.

Naruto suddenly had a sinking feeling in his gut.

Naruto: Forgive me, Tsuchikage sama, but what does this have to do with me?

The Tsuchikage's grin did little to ease the feeling of dread that hung over him.

Tsuchikage: Some of the clans are sending over their daughters to be wed, and they will be wed to you.

This was the first time Naruto had ever fallen out of chair.

Naruto: B-but Tsuchikage sama! You cannot be serious! There has to be other eligible men out there.

Tsuchikage: There is, but your clan is the only one that has a single member in it.

Naruto: They'll object!

Tsuchikage: They suggested it.

Naruto: ... Was it the Hokage's idea, and the clans just followed through?

Tsuchikage: Why, yes it was.

Naruto: That conniving drunk! I bet she's laughing her a** off over there right now!

Tsuchikage: My, it's rare to see you lose your composure.

Naruto: It happens every time big-breasted drunks force me to get married during a time that I am not interested in such

things.

Kyubi: (Maggot, how is it that you have such horrid luck.)

Naruto: (Again, I say God hates me.)

Kyubi: (And I'm beginning to believe you.)

Naruto: (You should have believed me the first time I said it.)

Kyubi: (If I had believed anything you said during that time, I would think ramen was actually from heaven.)

Naruto: (Ramen, too bad anything besides meat makes me sick now. I haven't had ramen in years...)

Kyubi: (And you're better for it.)

Naruto: (Says you.)

Tsuchikage: By the way, Naruto. These new weapons you're making, these 'guns', will they be ready for development

soon? After the Harmonizer you made, the council and I are eager to see these new weapons.

Naruto: I'm almost finished, Tsuchikage sama. I should be done with everything by the end of the week.

Tsuchikage: Good, good. You are dismissed.

Naruto stood and bowed before walking out the door.

{Eight days later}

It was the day after the unveiling of Naruto's new weapon's that the brides arrived. The brides were: Hinata Hyuga, Ino

Yamanaka, and Hana Inuzuka. They had been lead through town to Naruto's compound, where their escort bowed and

left them. They walked through the gate and up to the door, to which Hana knocked on the door. They waited a moment

before the door was opened, and there stood Naruto Tampa, headband over his eyes, blond hair dripping, and towel

wrapped around his waist. He seemed agitated, most likely because his shower had been interrupted.

Naruto: Can I help you?

Hana: We're your brides.

If it were possible, more agitation would have made itself present on his face, but it wasn't.

*Thud*

Naruto moved his head towards the sound, where Hinata had fainted.

Naruto: Is she going to be okay?

Ino: Uh, yeah.

The two went to pick up the fallen girl when Naruto stepped between them, crouched down, and then picked her up

bridal style.

Naruto: It would be rude for me to make my guests carry each other in. Follow me.

Naruto walked through the door while Ino and Hana followed him, Ino closing the door behind them. Naruto walked into

the living room and over to the couch where he laid Hinata down. He then turned to the other two women in the room.

Naruto: Please, make yourselves at home while I go put on something more, appropriate. Naruto walked to his room and left

the girls to talk to each other.

Ino: So, what do you think of him?

Hana: He smells like that of an alpha. He looks a bit weird with the grey skin, and his eyes are probably weird looking

too, but he also looks strong. I really don't have any complaints.

Ino: I have to say, he does look good in a towel. {A/N: Ino, her mind always in a dark place where strange noises are

heard.}

Hana: Yeah, I wonder what our pups will look like?

Ino: Don't know, but they'll most likely end up looking like him.

Naruto: Just arrived and already you're talking about children. By the way, thanks for the towel compliment Ino.

Ino and Hana both turned their attention to Naruto, whom had just walked into the room. Ino was blushing like crazy,

fortunately for her, blushing doesn't cause any vibrations or sounds. Naruto had put on his usual attire, minus the gauntlets and helmet.

Naruto: Once the girl on the couch wakes up, I would like to talk to you three and get to know you better.

Speak of the devil, she was coming to right now. Hinata groaned and sat up and looked around. She blushed when she noticed everyone was watching her.

Hinata: S-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean t-to faint.

Naruto: It is quite alright. Now, why don't we all sit down and talk?

Hinata swung her legs off of the couch so Ino and Hana could sit down, while Naruto sat in a chair just to the right of the couch.

Naruto: Well, lets start with our names. My name is Naruto Tampa.

Ino: My name is Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata: I'm H-Hinata Hyu-Hyuga.

Hana: Mine is Hana Inuzuka.

Naruto: Good. Seeing as you three are my guests, why don't you each ask me a question first?

Ino: Can we see your eyes?

Naruto: Well that was quick, and blunt. I guess you'll see them anyway, becoming my wives and all.

Naruto reached up and took of his headband. He opened his solid red eyes, to see the three thermal signatures in the room.

Naruto: I can only see heat, but at least I can see something.

Ino: Why didn't you use them during the chunin exams?

Naruto: Didn't need too. Besides, I actually feel very self-conscious when everyone can see my eyes.

Hinata: W-why? Th-they don't l-look b-bad.

Naruto: Can we please move on to a different subject? This is making me uncomfortable.

Naruto placed his headband back over his eyes.

Hana: What's your favorite food?

Naruto: Any kind of meat. I can't eat anything else or I'll get sick. What about you three?

Ino: I love sweets!

Hinata: I-I like rice d-dishes.

Hana: I love pretty much any kind if meat, so you and I are pretty similar.

It continued on like this for about an hour, until Tenpo barged through the door. Tenpo closed the door, but stopped and turned around, knocking on the door and walking to the living room.

Naruto: Tenpo, the point of knocking is to do it, 'before', you enter someone's house.

Tenpo: Oh, come on, chief! You always know its me, anyway!

Tenpo walked in and stopped when he saw the three girls on the couch.

Tenpo: Holy crud! Did you mail order yourself dates? I wanna order from the magazine you read!

Naruto: Tenpo, I told you about the marriages between the heiresses and I. It was two days ago, remember?

Tenpo: Heck, I don't remember two minutes ago!

Naruto: Which is why your scores always suffered in school.

Tenpo: Huh? What did you say? I was looking at the vase over there. Is it new?

Naruto: ...You have the attention span of a squirrel on caffeine.

Tenpo: I try to please! ...Wait.

Naruto shook his head as the three girls tried to muffle their laughter with their hands.

Naruto: Why are you here?

Tenpo: Huh? Oh yeah! ...I forgot, but sensei knows! Lets go ask him!

With a sigh, Naruto went to put his gauntlets and helmet on and showed the girls to their rooms, before leaving with Tenpo to go see their sensei.

* * *

Well, looks like Naruto's getting hitched. Poor sap.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, got my first bad review, and I think I took it quite well. Simply because, I didn't care, at least they told me. And here I thought I was spine-less, I knew I was standing up straight all this time. So, thanks for the reviews, and thank you for reading! I looked at the number of views for the first time the other day, and was completely surprised that it was over three-thousand! Completely shocked.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tremors.

* * *

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 9

Dark Clouds, Bloody Ground

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It had been a month sence his brides-to-be arrived, and already he was falling in sync with them, as if they were already married. This disturbed Naruto greatly, but he kept it to himself. Naruto was currently coming back from a mission, when he noticed something wrong. He quickly shot himself in the direction of his compound instead of the Tsuchikage's office and emerged out in the garden. He could taste blood in the air, and heard startled gasps from very 'male' intruders. There were Kumo nin in his compound, his brides were beaten badly. And Hinata's eyes were cut out. The Kumo nin were torn to shreds before they could even blink. Naruto, not knowing what else to do, grabbed Hinata's eyes from the pouch they had been in, and picked up Hinata bridal style.

Naruto: I, I am going to go try and save her. You two go report what happened to the Tsuchikage.

Without waiting for a reply, Naruto dove into the ground with Hinata in his arms, heading towards Kyubi's burrow. Naruto came crashing down from the ceiling into the pitch black cavern, where Kyubi's serpentine form rested. Kyubi's body was long and fleshy, stretching out to about thirty-feet. Kyubi's head was made with the same armor like substance as the rest of the summons, but its head was fifty different, moving armored pieces. He didn't have eyes anymore, and it had fourteen clawed arms protruding out of its back.

Naruto: Kyubi, Hinata's been hurt!

Kyubi: I could tell by the taste of blood in the air.

Naruto: Can we change her like I did? Will it save her?

Kyubi: ... Maggot, I am a female, so I should be able to do it. If she were placed into a Tremor Worm, she would just be digested.

Naruto: Then, hurry and help her!

Naruto placed Hinata's eyes back into their sockets, before he handed her to Kyubi. Hinata in one hand, she used another to cut a long slit in her belly, before placing the barely alive girl inside. Kyubi's belly began to swell, and grow, looking as if she were pregnant. Inside of the translucent belly, one could see Hinata in the fetal position, various different organ-like cords attached to her.

Naruto: Will she be alright?

Kyubi didn't say anything for a moment, and then nodded her head.

Kyubi: She will be fine. Her body is accepting the transformation, just as mine is accepting her presence within my womb.

Naruto: Thank kami... By the way, I never knew you were a woman.

Kyubi snorted at the comment.

Kyubi: Don't you have somewhere to be right now?

Naruto nodded, before shooting up into the ceiling and making his way to the Tsuchikage's office. When Naruto surface outside, he ran in and quickly found Hana and Ino both being taken to the hospital. Naruto quickly ran into the office itself.

Tsuchikage: Naruto, where is Hinata?! The girls said that her eyes were cut out of her head!

Naruto: She... is undergoing a ritual in order to save her life.

Tsuchikage: Ritual? What ritual?

Naruto: Sometimes, my clan would bring outsiders into it, and change them into being exactly like us.

Tsuchikage: Exactly like you?

Naruto: The matriarch of our summons can change them just like she changed us. Now, I'm using the change in order to keep her alive.

Tsuchikage: How is that going to save her? She could die while she changes!

Naruto: No, she won't, because her body is being supported.

Tsuchikage: Supported? Naruto, I know that this is probably a secret, but I need you to tell me what this ritual is. I won't let whatever's disclosed here leave this office.

Naruto bowed in respect.

Naruto: Thank you, Tsuchikage sama. The ritual is actually the matriarch, cutting open her womb and placing the person inside. Like a human's body, hers will change on the inside in order to support and pump life into the offspring inside of her.

Tsuchikage: Good lord. You could create entire armies of yourselves. It makes me wonder why your clan never wiped us out.

Naruto: We were content with our lives.

Tsuchikage: You are dismissed. I must write a letter to the Hokage about what has happened.

Naruto: And I shall check on my other two brides. But before I leave, I need to make one thing clear.

Tsuchikage: And that would be?

Naruto: My summons will plague Kumogakure until they are begging for mercy.

Tsuchikage: Naruto, I forbid you to do that!

Naruto: I'm not doing it, the matriarch is, and I cannot change her mind. (Kyubi, send out Tremor Worms to Kumo.)

Kyubi: (With pleasure.)

Tsuchikage: I must warn the Raikage immediately. This is not going to be good.

While the Tsuchikage wrote letters, Naruto went to check on Ino and Hana.

{Kumo, six days later.}

It was night, and all were terrified. Soon after the Raikage was sent warning, people began to disappear beneath the dirt. This kept on for two days, then it had stopped. They had thought it was over, never knowing that Heat Raptors were being born miles away, and never knowing they were feasting on every piece of wild-life and live-stock they could find, tripling their numbers. They never knew the Heat Raptors molted and became Flame Gliders far from human eyes, until it was too late. The creatures were flying around, there must have been hundreds of them, hunting for prey. They had eaten half of the village population already, but Kumo had taken out quite a few themselves. Kumo nin quickly found out that the things were crafty, using their own farts to melt down obstacles in their way, or even suicide bombers. That's right, the things would purposely hold a flaming object in their mouth, and would swallow it once they got close to a large group of nin or a particularly hard-to-overcome obstacle, causing them to explode. Then, they suddenly left too, only for the worms to come back, and the cycle started again. Kumo, was not looking good, not to mention that their two jinchuuriki had disappeared soon after the invasion.

{With Hinata and Naruto}

Hinata was getting used to her new body still, and had stuck close to Naruto out,too afraid to be left by herself. Kyubi was currently extracting Gyūki, having already finished with Matatabai. Matabai's jinchuuriki was still knocked out, and being sent back to Kumo inside of a Tremor Worm that had been told not to digest her. Hinata's byakugan was no more, instead changing into something different. Her eyes could see thermal energy, but they could also see chakra from many mile away. She didn't even have to activate it, the vision was a constant thing. Being sensitive to the light, however, she had to where a blindfold just like Naruto. Her eyes, unlike Naruto's, were not a bright red, put a pale pink. Probably because of the byakugan. Tomorrow would be the day of the wedding ceremony, and Naruto was a bit curious as to how one worked with three brides. Did he have to constantly walk back up and down the aisle for each of them? Kami he hoped not, that would just be comical looking. Naruto walked through the compound, Hinata holding his hand the entire time, as he went to the kitchen.

Naruto: Hinata, are you hungry?

Hinata simply nodded, still too shy to speak.

Naruto: I wished you would speak to me. Do you hate what you've become so much that you can't stand to even talk to me?

Hinata shook her head.

Naruto: *sigh* I'll get us something to eat, please go sit and wait at the table.

Hinata did just that, and waited until Naruto returned with a plate of raw beef. He placed it in front of her, and she quickly began to eat it. Naruto sat down with his own plate, just watching her eat, until his stomach protested rather sternly. They ate their meal in silence, and after they were done Naruto went to gather up the plates, but was stopped when Hinata placed her hand on top of his.

Hinata: I-I'm sorry f-for making you feel b-bad.

Naruto: It is alright. I'm sorry for saying such things.

Naruto took the plates and washed them. He hoped, that was a sign of good things to come.

* * *

Chapter nine! Woot! I'm proud of myself, I have never made any story that was nine chapters long. Chapter ten will be up in a couple of days.


	10. Chapter 10

This is it, the final chapter. I just wish I had more to write to make it longer, but this is how the story ends in my head, so hope nobodies miffed at me. Well, thank you for all the views and all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tremors

* * *

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 10

War Never Changes

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Four years have passed, and Naruto and his wives are all in their twenties. Soon after the fall of Kumo, an imbalance in power happened, and the nations were once again at war. Iwa had already won against Kiri, and Suna had joined them. Eventually Konaha surrendered as well, even though the nations were supposed to have been allies, Konaha would not help Iwa in the war, making it its enemy instead. All other lands were falling to the great might of the Stone village, and Naruto was their lead general. Naruto and Hinata discovered that they would live longer than normal humans. Much longer. Hinata had also discovered rather quickly that she did not get pregnant, but she did lay eggs that looked like larger versions of the eggs Flame Gliders laid, and would not hatch until three-hundred years passed, or unless they put them in extreme heat. The two, however, were waiting to hatch their four-hundred-sixty-two eggs until after the war, to make sure their children stayed safe.

Ino and Hana were doing well, Ino having given birth to three beautiful girls and Hana four rough-housing boys. Tempo also had a child with Megumi, though he was still a bit of a scatter-brain. Naruto's three girls had grey skin and thermal vision like their father, and their mother's long blond hair. The boys also had grey skin and the red glowing eyes, but their mothers brown, unruly hair. The girls' names were Nina, Koyuki, and Shikyo. The boy's were named Taroto, Kiem, and Ranboko. All the children ranged from one to three years of age, only Taroto being four.

The war was going in Iwa's direction, all the other lesser countries already bowing to their power. Kyubi, had also managed to snag the rest of the bijuu, and now had forty-five arms, his body now stretching to a grand one-hundred-ninety-three feet. Kyubi was eventually revealed to Iwa as Kaita, and was made the guardian of Iwa. Kyubi was the reason why Konaha had surrendered, for when they launched an attack on Iwa, her form came towering over them from out of the ground, calling forth the offspring. Konaha lost the battle, and surrendered afterwards. Now, the only nation left was Amegakure, and it was putting up quite a fight. They had resisted pretty well, the Akatsuki having been staying there, but it wouldn't be long now. Iwa had pulled out its soldiers, and Naruto was to send in his summons. The rain was unfavorable for the Flame Gliders, but it made the ground soft and twice as easier to move through for the Tremor Worms. All three types of summons were still sent, and in three months, it finally fell. Diedara had been captured during that time, and Naruto had asked the Tsuchikage to spare the life of his old friend. Hesitantly, the Tsuchikage granted his requested, but Diedara would have to be kept with him at all times. Naruto and Diedara had a lot of catching up to do. Now, Iwa was the main ruling nation, and no one could harm it.

{TimeSkip-Four-Hundred Years}

Naruto and Hinata were still alive and looked like they hadn't aged a day over twenty-three. Over the years Naruto had taken and lost many wives, including Ino and Hana. He was saddened when they passed away, wishing they had changed like Hinata, but they didn't want that, so he honored their wish. His clan had grown to the thousands, and he had been offered the position of Tsuchikage numerous times, but declined each and every time. He would always say that he would always serve the village, but never lead it.

So many friends came and left in Naruto's life, and he couldn't believe that he missed Tenpo every now and then, but he did. He would constantly go and keep an eye on his descendants for him. Diedara was gone now too, and not by old age. He blew himself up, saying he would rather be art than be old. The retard. Right now, Naruto stood atop the great statue of the Tsuchikage that he first served under. The statue was thirty-five feet in heighth, and had been constructed days after the final nation had fallen. He looked over the village he had, and always will, fight for, his red eyes uncovered and all the heat signatures of the lives in Iwa were seen. There was one thing Naruto would always think about when he looked over the village... If things had been different, if he hadn't been treated badly, if he had stayed, if he hadn't been sent to Nevada and eaten by a Tremor Worm, could he have helped make Konaha this great?

Naruto: Tremor Ninja

The End

* * *

The ending makes you wonder, doesn't it? Well, thank you for reading! I hope the ending was good enough and thoroughly hoped you liked reading this story. Thank you once again! -EveryonesWatchingU


End file.
